Quand le passé rencontre le présent
by Shiita
Summary: La suite du prélude! j'espère que ça vous plaira! Et merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragée ! CHAPITRE 11 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Petite réécriture de la fic et enfin la suite !

Bonne lecture !

_Nouvelle responsabilité_

- Shiita ? Tu peux mettre la table s'il te plait ? demanda Odion

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Ils étaient dans la villa que Marek avait fais construire en Egypte. Les fenêtres et la porte ouvertes laissaient entrer l'air frais du soir. Les architectes avaient été surpris lorsque Marek leur avait demandé de construire au milieu du désert mais l'endroit n'avait pas été choisi au hasard. Située sur une oasis inconnue jusque là, la famille pouvait ainsi bénéficier de grandes ressources en eau à condition de ne pas en gaspiller. De plus la température y était plus clémente qu'en plein centre du Caire ou qu'au milieu du domaine du dieu Seth…

Shiita apportait une pile d'assiette sur la table lorsque Shizu et Marek franchirent la porte.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! cria Marek depuis l'entrée.

- Shiita, rajoute deux couverts s'il te plaît ! dit Shizu.

Etonnée, la jeune fille s'exécuta et se dirigea vers l'entrée

- J'aime bien ta chambre, Marek déclara un jeune homme au teint mât, aux yeux bleu saphir et aux cheveux noirs de jais en montrant le placard à chaussure.

- Très drôle, Hauru ! répliqua Marek qui ne riait pas du tout

- Oui je sais, je suis irrésistible ! Oh et j'aime bien ta fille !

- C'est ta sœur, abruti ! s'exclama Marek tandis que Shiita rougissait de plaisir.

- MAREK ! Ton langage ! le réprimanda Odion de la cuisine.

- Oui, Odion ! Désolé, Odion !

- Shiita voici Hauru, ton grand frère, déclara Shizu. Et voici Shadi, ton parrain.

La jeune femme désignait un grand Egyptien aux yeux bleu profonds et portant un turban.

- Enchantée, répondit la jeune fille en inclinant la tête.

Shadi esquissa un sourire et Hauru s'avança carrément et lui fit un baise main.

- Hauru… ! menaça Marek.

Les yeux du jeune homme étincelèrent de malice.

- Bonjour messieurs !

Odion venait de sortir de la cuisine.

- Bonjour, Odion, répondit Shadi.

- Salut !

Odion sourit.

- Si tout ce petit monde veut bien passer à table… déclara Marek.

- Je crois que nous te devons quelques explications, Shiita. dit Marek au cour du dîner. Hauru est ton demi-frère. Et il va venir habiter ici pendant un certain temps. Quant à Shadi, il va se charger de ton éducation.

- Mon éducation ?

- Oui, il va t'apprendre pas mal de chose.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en silence. Elle aurait bien aimé que Marek la consulte avant de prendre cette décision mais elle était habituée à ne pas poser de question.

Quelques minutes après le dîner, trois coups discrets retentirent à la porte de sa chambre.

- Oui ? répondit la jeune fille

- Shiita, je peux entrer ?

- Bien sur !

La règle que Marek avait fixée garantissait à chacun une autorité souveraine dans sa chambre. Shadi avait lancé un sortilège pour être sur que cette loi soit respectée.

- Je voudrais te parler, dit Marek en entrant.

Il s'assit sur le lit de sa fille.

- A propos de Shadi… Je sais que tu aurais bien aimé que je te demande ton avis mais… c'est délicat de te dire ça mais, Shiita je… Tu aimes toujours le pharaon ?

- Oui bien sûr... !

- Alors je voudrais te permettre de pouvoir rester en contact avec lui et…

- Faire de moi un Gardien du Tombeau ? l'interrompit la jeune fille, voyant où son père voulait en venir.

- Oui… Alors ? Qu'en dit-tu ?

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… c'est si… soudain.

- Je comprendrais que tu refuse… avança Marek qui avait eu une très mauvaise expérience de ce rituel familial.

En effet, l'héritier du clan Ishtar se voyait tatouer sur le dos ce qui constituait la mémoire du pharaon, en attendant son retour. C'est après ce rituel que s'était créée la deuxième personnalité de Marek qui avait précédé bien des drames : la mort du patriarche et le viol de Shizu dont Hauru était le « produit »

- Non, non… répondit la jeune suis d'accord. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Je suis une fille… !

- Ce n'est que ça ! Peut importe ! Tu es ma fille unique !

- Mais… Et Hauru ?

Shadi avait écouté leur conversation à la porte. Sentant Marek en difficulté, il frappa.

- Entrez.

- Voilà pourquoi, continua Marek, je voudrais que se soit Shadi qui se charge de faire de toi ce que je ne suis pas…

- Sur le principe ça ne pose pas de problème mais… Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Odion par exemple ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Odion n'a plus rien à t'apprendre sur le plan des arts martiaux.

Shadi venait de s'exprimer d'une voix douce : il lui semblait important que Shiita ait confiance en lui.

- D'après Odion tu as déjà de bonnes bases, Mais si tu veux protéger le pharaon, cela ne te suffira pas. De plus les Gardiens des Tombes ne sont élevés que dans ce but alors que toi… Je veux dire que tu ne baigne pas dedans depuis que tu es petite…

- Shiita, voilà ce que je te propose, dans une semaine et quelques jours, tu aura 15 ans. C'est ce jour là que tu seras initiée mais je me dois de te prévenir, tu souffriras pendant plusieurs jours …

- Oui, je sais. Ton double m'en a donné un avant-goût…

- Donc jusqu'à tes 15 ans, tu vas aller vivre chez Shadi. Puis tu reviendras ici pour ton initiation et nous verrons ensuite. Ca te va ?

- Oui.

- Bien, cela t'intéressera sûrement de connaître ce que tu feras durant ce séjour ? demanda Shadi

- Je vous écoute.

Shadi apprécia le fait que la jeune fille le vouvoie spontanément, cette jeune fille semblait exceptionnelle.

- Bien étude de l'Egyptien parlé et écrit. Si nous avons le temps, je t'apprendrais aussi le japonais. Je te ferais également monter à cheval, apprentissage des bases et approfondissement, je t'apprendrai à conduire un char, à reconnaître certains poisons, certaines plantes médicinales. Tu dois également savoir comment soigner des blessures plus ou moins grave pour des humains ou des animaux. Si ta politesse d'aujourd'hui est feinte crois bien aussi que je t'enseignerai les bonnes manières !

- C'est tout ?

- Ah oui ! Si j'ai le temps je te ferai aussi travailler ta magie et tes pouvoirs, à commencer par savoir les maîtriser.

Shiita leva la tête du papier sur lequel elle écrivait. Comment savait-il ?

- Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Je te prie de croire que tu ne va pas chômer avec moi, jeune fille.

Il se leva.

- Avant que je ne te laisse te reposer je voudrai juste te dire que je veux te voir demain au lever du soleil.

- Bien.

- Parfait ! Bonne nuit Shiita ! Je te retrouve demain matin dans l'écurie !

La jeune fille se leva pour saluer son départ puis se tourna vers son père.

- Tu apprendras à le connaître Shiita, c'est un homme bien, tu verras… Dors bien, à demain.

- Bonne nuit !


	2. Chapter 2

1ère leçon

Shiita se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce cauchemar ! Elle le faisait presque toutes les nuits depuis la fin de Bataille-ville. Elle regarda dehors. Il faisait encore nuit. Elle sortit de sa chambre et traversa silencieusement le couloir elle descendit les escalier et enfila des chaussures. Elle sortit par la porte de derrière et se dirigea vers les écuries. Dans le premier box se tenait un étalon palomino* . Elle étendit doucement la main et caressa le chanfrein** de l'animal

- Bonjour toi… Comment tu t'appelle ? Tu es vraiment magnifique…

- N'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna, Shadi se tenait derrière elle, l'air légèrement moqueur.

- Pardonnez-moi, je vous ne vous avait pas entendu arriver… Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui merci et toi ? Pourquoi est-tu debout si tôt ?

- Oh… Je n'arrivais plus à dormir…

- Pour en revenir à cet étalon il s'appelle Millenium.

- Je me permet d'imaginer que ce nom n'a pas été choisi au hasard…

- Exact. Il possède à la fois les pouvoirs de chacun des objets et celui de les retrouver. Il est de plus très endurant mais il a son caractère et sa fierté. C'est lui que je vais te faire monter aujourd'hui. Tu va commencer par aller me chercher ce dont tu as besoin pour effectuer un pansage complet. Tu va le faire et commenter et justifier chacun de tes gestes !

La jeune fille disparut dans l'écurie et ressortit avec un licol, une longe et le matériel de pansage. Elle présenta le licol à l'étalon et le laissa le renifler. Puis elle le lui passa et l'attacha à l'intérieur du box.

- Je le laisse sentir le licol pour qu'il s'y habitue. Je l'attache à l'intérieur pour faire ses pieds avec le cure pieds.

Elle lui fit de nouveau sentir l'instrument fit glisser sa main le long de sa jambe.

- je passe ma main sur sa jambe pour qu'il sache ce que je lui veux et pour qu'il ne sois pas surpris.

L'étalon refusa de donner son pied.

- Donne ! ordonna la jeune fille en lui donnant une petite tape sur la jambe et en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur l'étalon.

Le ton n'était pas brusque mais suffisamment clair pour faire comprendre à l'étalon ce qu'elle voulait. Millenium leva docilement son pied. Shiita le cura, se redressa, flatta l'encolure de l'étalon et fit de même avec les autres pieds.

- Maintenant, je vais le sortir pour le reste du pansage. Je lui fait un nœud de sécurité. Voyez, s'il tire dessus, le nœud se renforce. Je vais commencer par décrasser sa robe avec l'étrille.

La jeune fille posa la brosse de caoutchouc noir sur le flanc de l'étalon. Elle se rendait à présent compte de sa taille : il faisait bien 1m75 au garrot ! Elle commença par des petits mouvements circulaire légers puis de plus en plus insistant. Elle passa devant le palomino et fit l'autre côté.

- Pourquoi ne passes-tu pas derrière ? demanda Shadi

- Les chevaux n'ont pas une vision à 360° ils ont des angles morts notamment derrière la croupe. Il pourrait donc prendre peur et donner un coup de pied qui pourrait le blesser.

- Et toi par la même occasion.

- Aussi. Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec l'étrille je la frappe contre le sol pour retirer la poussière. Je prend la brosse dure pour en lever le reste de la poussière. Ensuite je prends la brosse douce et enfin l'époussette qui me permet de lustrer sa robe. Je reprends la brosse dure ou bouchon et je fais ses crins avec.

- Pourquoi ne pas prendre un peigne en métal ?

- Cela pourrai les casser et les abîmer …

Elle pris un pot emplis de graisse verte.

- Je vais maintenant lui graisser les pieds. Pour éviter qu'ils ne se dessèchent.

- Bien, ça suffira pour le pansage. Voici son filet, son tapis, son amortisseur et sa selle.

L'ordre était évident. Shiita commença par défaire le licol et lui mit le mors dans la bouche puis passa la têtière derrière les oreilles. Jusque là aucune difficulté. Elle posa ensuite le tapis, l'amortisseur et enfin la selle sur le dos de Millenium, dégarrotta*** et sangla. Elle attendit un peu et ressangla. Elle descendit ensuite l'étrier au maximum et s'aperçut qu'il était trop court. Elle chercha des yeux un promontoire.

- Tourne-toi, lui dit Shadi je vais te faire le pied ****.

L'homme croisa les doigts pour que la jeune fille y pose son pied et leva son bras en même temps qu'elle poussait sur sa jambe pour se donner l'élan nécessaire. Elle régla ses étrier et ressangla encore une fois.

Shadi désigna la carrière et en pris la direction suivit par Shiita sur Millénium.

Shadi conduisait son cheval par la bride, au pas, Shiita debout sur la selle salua son père d'un sourire.

Un sourire satisfait s'étalait sur le visage de Shadi.

- Assis ! lui ordonna-t-il. Ramène-le à l'écurie et bouchonne-le, je te fais confiance. Sois sage Millenium ! ordonna-t-il à l'étalon en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'encolure.

- Alors ? demanda Marek lorsque sa fille se fut éloignée.

- Elle est incroyable ! Elle réagit au quart de tour, semble est très légère en selle et elle à l'air d'adorer les chevaux…

- Oui exact.

- Je la laisse prendre son petit déjeuner avant de l'emmener ?

- Oui s'il te plait …

Fin du 2ème chapitre ! Petit lexique de vocabulaire :

* _palomino __: _robe d'un cheval qui varie de l'or à une couleur « « jaune » » (désolée…) aux crins crèmes

** _chanfrein : _« front » du cheval

***_dégarrotter :_ action qui consiste à bien dégager le tapis et l'amortisseur afin que le cheval ne se blesse pas.

**** _faire le pied :_ faire la courte échelle dans le vocabulaire équestre


	3. Chapter 3

Préparation

Shiita pénétra à la suite de Shadi dans la cour déserte qui menait aux écuries. Elle passa devant de nombreux boxes avant de se retrouver devant une gigantesque pâture dans laquelle Shadi laissa Millenium.

- Euh… Pourquoi il y a tant de boxes ?

- Parce que j'ai pas mal d'élève et que la plupart possède leur propre cheval. Mais mon fil les a emmenés en rando. Pour commencer, je préfère que ne nous soyons que tous les deux. Ce sera plus facile pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Viens, continua son professeur, je vais te montrer ta jument pour ce séjour… Enfin… si tu arrive à monter dessus !

Il l'entraîna dans le dédale des boxes pour s'arrêter devant celui d'une petite jument gris pommelé qui passa la tête hors du box quand elle entendit leurs pas. Elle donna un affectueux coup de tête à Shadi lorsqu'il entra dans le box.

- Non, grosse gourmande, je n'ai rien pour toi… Elle s'appelle Isis, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Shiita. Mais tu attendras demain pour la monter. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Il pénétra dans sa maison. Bâtiment simple en apparence mais immense à l'intérieur. Il comptait une vingtaine de chambres toutes très simples mais confortables. Proportionnelles en fonction du nombre de personne qui y résidait. Celle de Shadi et de son fils ne faisaient pas exception mise à part que chacune comptait un lit double au lieu d'un simple.

- Voilà, déclara-t-il en faisant entrer la jeune fille dans une chambre aux couleurs chaudes. Tu t'en occuperas toi-même. A toi d'y faire le ménage et de faire le lit. Les draps sont au bout du couloir. Je te laisse t'installer. Ma chambre est à côté, si tu as besoin de quoi que soit…

- D'accord, merci beaucoup !

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le mobilier de sa chambre se composait d'un lit simple à baldaquin, d'une table de chevet avec un tiroir sur laquelle trônait une petite lampe, d'un miroir et d'une coiffeuse ainsi que d'une armoire. Elle commença à déballer son sac. Elle avait deux robes une de lin, l'autre de coton, son pantalon d'équitation ainsi qu'un débardeur en coton. Des pantacourts de lin, un pyjama et enfin son kimono. Sa bombe, ses boots et ses chaps complétaient son équipement.

Shadi frappa à sa porte.

- Oui ?

- Tu as fini ? demanda l'homme en entrant.

- Oui, presque.

- Fait voir tes affaires.

Son professeur passa en revue les vêtements rangés dans l'étagère.

- Ca suffira ?

- Oui, oui. C'est amplement suffisant ! Allez ! Viens, je vais tester tes capacités si tu le permets.

Shiita entra dans la salle d'entraînement, une immense pièce vide. Guettant la réaction de sa jeune élève, Shadi appuya sur un bouton et commanda à voix haute le « programme d'entraînement 1 ». Une structure conçue pour les enfants comme on en voit dans les fast-foods apparut… Mais en un peu plus consistante.

- Vas-y, ordonna Shadi, sache que je te chronomètre et que je vois tout !

La jeune fille s'élança. Arrivée dans la structure, elle constata que ce n'était pas facile du tout : des obstacles variés lui barraient la route. Boudins, tunnels, bosses et autres n'était pas ce qui lui firent peur. Quand Shadi entendit ses cris il désactiva la structure qui s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir la jeune fille. Incapable de bouger, elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Shiita ? Réponds enfin !

- je… je…

Puis elle fondit en pleurs. Shadi, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait la pris dans ses bras.

- Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Je me suis sentie mal tout d'un coup…

- Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas c'est fini maintenant… Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu dois sûrement être claustrophobe… reprit Shadi après un moment de silence. Ton père l'est aussi.

- Gênant pour un Gardien des tombes… !

- Oui très, on va essayer d'arranger ça d'accord ?

- Oui.

Shadi sourit. Son élève avait de nouveau sa voix pleine de détermination.


	4. Chapter 4

Initiation

- Marek ! Arrête de tourner en rond ! Ce n'est pas ça qui la fera revenir plus tôt ! s'exclama Shizu. Tu peux parler d'Odion que tu trouve « frère poule » !

- Mais ça fait une semaine qu'on l'a pas vue ! S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose !

- Marek, calme-toi… Shadi nous aurait prévenus, dit Odion d'une voix apaisante.

- Oui et en plus…

Hauru fut interrompu par un hennissement. Shiita arrivait, à cru sur Isis suivit par Shadi sur Millenium.

Marek se précipita vers eux. A peine Shiita fut-elle descendue que Marek la serrait dans ses bras sous les regards amusés et attendris du reste du petit groupe. Reprenant consistance, Marek considéra sa fille gravement.

- C'est un grand jour pour toi aujourd'hui, Shiita… Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

- Non, je suis prête !

- Bien, annonça Shadi. Suis-moi.

Il pénétra dans les ruines de ce qui semblait être un temple. Il se dirigea droit vers une trappe presque invisible dans le sable du désert. Il l'ouvrit et se retourna.

- Qui m'accompagne ?

Marek avait pâlit. Odion lui posa une main sur l'épaule, inspira et passa devant Shadi pour ouvrir la voie. Shadi sourit, salua Marek et Shizu d'un signe de tête et suivit Odion, Shiita sur ses talons.

Marek leva la tête lorsque la trappe se réouvrit. Odion aidait Shiita à marcher. Marek sourit et poussa un long soupir. Shadi sorti à son tour. Pendant que Shizu félicitait sa fille de son sang-froid, il glissa à Marek :

- Tu sais ce qu'elle ressent. Maintenant ça va mais tu sais ce que ça deviendra dans quelques jours…

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé de quoi l'occuper… Au fait, ce séjour ?

La mine de Shadi s'assombrit.

- On a un léger problème… Elle est claustrophobe.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est déjà pas mal !

- Et à part ça ?

- Elle a épuisé mon programme ! En plus des séances pour qu'elle contrôle sa peur, ça ne m'a pris que les trois-quarts du temps pour le finir…

- Tu lui as appris quelque chose ? demanda malicieusement Hauru.

- Oui, quand même et je dois dire qu'Odion à fait de l'excellent travail. Dans le mélange d'arts martiaux que j'ai conçut pour elle, elle doit approcher la ceinture bleue. En équitation, niveau monte, je dirais qu'elle a le niveau six, en théorie et en soin, elle sait ce qu'il faut retenir : les noms des instruments, les robes, les grandes parties… bref.

- Et en magie ?

- Encore un hic. Sur le principe elle la contrôle mais…

Shadi baissa d'un ton.

- En fait pour peu qu'elle se mette en colère, elle pourrais perdre le contrôle…

Marek hocha la tête puis changea de sujet.

- Resteras-tu pour manger ?

- Oui pourquoi pas. Au fait, qu'as-tu trouvé pour Shiita ?

- Tu verras… fit malicieusement Marek.

- Ca y est, je peux ouvrir maintenant ?

- Oui, vas-y.

Shiita ouvrit les yeux et fut émerveillée : devant elle caracolait une pouliche Arabe gris clair, elle aurait été tentée de dire « « blanche » » si le bout du nez de la pouliche n'était pas gris.

- Elle te plait ? demanda Marek

- Elle est magnifique !

- Mais elle est encore sauvage, elle doit avoir 2 ans…

- Dis-moi, tu l'as trouvée où ?

- Voilà, c'est ça le problème, elle était là ce matin, dans l'enclos. Mais enfin… Bon anniversaire ma chérie !

Shiita resta toute l'après-midi et le reste de la semaine devant l'enclos de la pouliche, accoudée à la barrière. A un moment, la pouliche s'arrêta de galoper comme une furie et regarda la jeune fille qui sortit un morceau de sucre de sa poche. La petite jument le prit puis elle donna à la jeune fille quelques coups de tête affectueux. Shiita quitta l'enclos pour aller chercher un seau d'eau fraîche et le déposa devant la pouliche qui y plongea son nez et bu goulûment.

- Doucement ! Ne va pas attraper une colique !

La pouliche releva la tête. Shiita se souvint brusquement du dressage de Shadow, l'étalon Barbe d'Odion. Elle chassa la pouliche qui se remit à caracoler autour d'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de revenir vers la jeune fille, celle-ci la renvoyait sur son cercle. Au bout d'un moment, la petite jument baissa la tête et se mit à mâcher dans le vide, une oreille pointée vers la jeune fille. Shiita la laissa s'arrêter et lui tourna le dos. Elle tressaillit légèrement quand elle sentit le nez de la jument sur son épaule. Shiita attendit encore quelques instants puis se dirigea droit devant elle. La jument la suivi. De même lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers la droite ou la gauche. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau et la pouliche posa son nez sur son épaule. Alors la jeune fille se retourna et lui caressa le chanfrein.

- Il faudra quand même que tu l'habitue a porter une selle et un filet, Shiita. Peut-être aussi lui trouver un nom ! lui dit Marek, accoudé à la barrière. A côté de lui, Odion souriait avec fierté.

Soudain, une porte claqua. La pouliche parti dans un galop d'enfer, fit trois fois le tour de l'enclos puis s'arrêta, plongea le nez dans le seau d'eau et revint vers Shiita, quémander des caresses comme si de rien n'était.

- Je vais l'appeler Démence, annonça la jeune fille.

- Dé…Démence ? La pauvre !

La pouliche se tourna vers Marek et montra les dents. Shiita sourit et dit.

- Marek n'a pas tout à fait tord, mais tu as l'air d'aimer ton nom, ma belle, alors je vais t'appeler Dem pour aller plus vite.

Démence frotta sa tête contre la poitrine de Shiita.


	5. Chapter 5

Départ

Shiita était, comme à son habitude, assise dans l'herbe, près de Dem qui broutait tranquillement. La jument était à présent habituée à porter une selle, un filet et un mors. Mais Shiita l'avait d'abord habituée à obéir à sa voix et ses jambes, ainsi elle pouvait la monter tel que si une urgence se présentait. En ce moment elle faisait son propre filet plutôt que d'emprunter sans cesses celui de Shadi. Entortillant du cuir et de la corde peint en bleu, elle vérifiait souvent si elle ne se trompait pas dans la taille : il fallait que les montants soient exactement adaptés à la taille de la tête de la jument.

- Shiita ! Tu auras sûrement besoin d'un mors ?

La jeune fille leva la tête et sourit à Shadi.

- Oui, maître, je pense aussi mais je ne sais pas lequel prendre.

- Un simple à canon brisés devrait suffire, elle peut avoir la bouche plutôt fragile.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Son maître disparut dans la sellerie et revint avec un mord neuf qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

- Mes élèves et mon fils reviennent aujourd'hui, je te propose d'aller les accueillir à cheval.

- Oui, pourquoi pas !

- C'est pas à côté, je te propose donc de mettre ta selle et c'est une bonne occasion d'utiliser ton nouveau filet !

Shiita acquiesça.

Démence leva la tête et dressa les oreilles. Des conversations et des rires leurs parvenaient. Un groupe d'une vingtaine de cavalier avec à leur tête un jeune homme aux yeux bleus –comme ceux de Shadi- et aux cheveux brun très foncé avançait vers eux.

- Père !

- Neshi ! Comment ça c'est passé ?

- Bien, bien … Qui est cette jeune fille ?

- Neshi, Shiita. Shiita, voici Neshi, mon fils.

- Enchantée !

- Moi aussi, ta jument est magnifique.

Démence hocha la tête de contentement.

- Merci, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux jeunes gens firent plus ample connaissance, échangeant surtout sur leur passion commune les chevaux.

En arrivant, les étudiants descendirent de cheval et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine en laissant leurs montures. Shiita se dirigea vers eux et s'apprêtait à dessangler l'un d'eux quand soudain :

- Attends !

- Maître ?

- Laisse-les ! Ils vont s'en occuper…

L'homme se dirigea vers la cuisine. Shiita l'entendit crier :

- Bande de fainéants, les chevaux d'abord et vous après ! Allez, plus vite que ça ! Le dernier sorti ne mangera rien ce soir !

Ce fut la débandade. Tous se ruèrent vers la sortie. Shiita sourit : Shadi savait trouver des arguments convainquant.

Une heure plus tard, la plupart des chevaux était rentrés dans leur box. Shiita et Neshi étaient toujours en train de brosser leurs montures.

- Il s'appelle Ibrahim, déclara Neshi en parlant de son cheval bai*.

- Il est beau. En tout cas, je crois que Dem l'apprécie…

- Elle aussi est belle… Quel âge elle a ?

- 2 ans et demi.

- Elle est déjà dressée ?

- Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai dressée.

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai dressé mon cheval, ça fait 10 ans que je l'ai, l'informa le garçon en donnant une tape à son cheval.

Shiita retira le filet de sa jument et se dirigea vers le box que Shadi lui avait attribué. La jument l'y suivit.

La jeune fille se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand trois filles et deux garçons l'entourèrent.

- Alors, c'est toi la nouvelle ? Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Shiita…

- Hein ? C'est pourri comme nom ! gloussa un garçon.

- C'est qui ton père ? demanda une jeune pimbêche.

- Marek Ishtar !

Grand silence…

- Eh, petite ! grinça le plus âgé. On t'as jamais appris à pas mentir !

- Quoi ! Mais je ne mens pas !

- Je vais t'en mettre une, moi, tu vas voir !

- Ouais, allez on s'y met ! siffla une grande efflanquée aux cheveux teints.

Il s'approchèrent ensemble de la jeune fille. L'un d'eux la plaqua au mur.

Soudain une ombre apparut derrière eux. Shadi en attrapa deux par le col.

- Lâche-la ! Allez !

Le garçon obéit et lâcha la jeune fille. Shadi s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- Pas de violence ici, c'est clair ?

- Oui… oui, maître…

- Shiita, reprit Shadi, ton père t'attend à l'extérieur.

- Venez, murmura le garçon on va voir qui c'est vraiment son vieux.

Shiita emboîta le pas à son Maître. Marek l'attendait dehors.

- Marek !

Shiita se précipita vers l'homme et se jeta dans ses bras. L'homme remarqua son T-shirt détendu. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Quand je l'ai trouvée, elle se faisait menacer par ce garçon.

Marek le regarda de travers

- La prochaine fois, je serai plus sévère Inu** !

Démence poussa un hennissement moqueur. « C'est pourri comme nom ! »

- Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ? demanda Shiita à Marek.

- Viens.

Shiita suivit son père vers leur villa.

- Shiita, Shizu a été mutée au Japon …

- Quoi ?

- Oui, on déménage…

- Dommage, j'aimais bien cette maison…

- Oh, mais on la garde ! On a attribué une maison de fonction à Shizu. On peut emmener chacun un cheval, il y a normalement quatre boxes.

- Super !

Odion entra.

- Allez dépêchez-vous ! On y va !

*bai : couleur de robe « marron » avec les crins et le bas des membres noirs.

** Inu : « chien » en Japonais (désolée j'ai pas trouvé mieux !)


	6. Chapter 6

Nouveaux amis, Nouveaux ennemis

Le bateau accosta Domino, Japon. Un homme au visage svre attendait sur le quai. Shizu descendit la premire.

- Shizu Ishtar ?

- Elle-mme.

- Je suis le correspondant de votre patron, vous travaillerez pour moi. Hayao va vous conduire votre logement.

Lintendant se prcipita pour prendre les bagages de Shizu. Les Ishtar suivirent le mouvement vers leur nouvelle maison.

Shizu regarda autour delle, satisfaite.

- Jai vraiment crains de me retrouver dans un appartement ! dit-elle Odion.

- Oui. Ca va, franchement je mattendais plus petit

Shiita inspectait les curies en compagnie de Dmence. Elle choisit un box propre.

- Voici ta nouvelle maison ma belle.

Dem secoua la tte, elle naimait pas trop le fait dtre enferme.

Shiita la mit dans le box et se dirigea vers la maison. La table tait mise et Shizu prparait le repas.

Shiita sassit dans un fauteuil, ct de Marek.

- Shiita commena-t-il.

- Hum ?

- Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas exactement chez nous ici et je crains que tu ne doives aller au lyce, comme les jeunes de ton ge

Shiita regarda un instant son pre. Puis elle clata de rire.

- Apparemment, a te drange plus que moi !

- Cest pas a mais a te fait renoncer ta libert

- Je ne vois pas a comme a Toujours est-il que a ne me drange pas vrai dire, je my attendais

Marek sourit.

- A table ! appela Shizu.

Premier jour dcole. Shiita pntra dans la cour du Lyce Domino. Un professeur vint laccueillir.

- Que je vous explique, Mlle Ishtar. Ici les lves sont rangs par niveau, par exemple, nous avons eut une gamine de 10 ans en 7me anne. Ltablissement comprend 10 annes dtudes mais 8 sont obligatoires, jusquau passage du Bac. Vous me suivez ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Nous ne connaissons pas votre niveau mais comme il est en gnral adapt lge, vous serez tout dabord place en 5me anne, pendant la premire semaine. Suivant votre niveau nous vous descendrons dune ou plusieurs- classe(s) ou vous monterez. Clair ?

- Oui.

- Bien, je vous accompagne votre salle de classe.

Derrire la porte, Shiita entendit le professeur annoncer :

- Bien, aujourdhui nous accueillons une nouvelle lve, elle nous vient dEgypte. Entrez Shiita !

Timidement la jeune fille tira la porte coulissante.

- Bien, mettez-vous Ah, voil, ct de Srnity Wheeler, au 3me rang.

Le cour dHistoire continua.

Inter-cour entre Histoire et Japonais. Srnity engagea la conversation.

- Tu manges la cantine ce midi ?

- Oui et tous les jours sauf le mercredi.

- Ok, on mange ensemble ? Mes amis sont en sortie pour la fin de la semaine

- Daccord, rpondit Shiita avec un sourire timide.

- Alors comme a tu viens dEgypte ? Ca doit te changer le temps !

- Oui, un peu Mais a va, je m habitue

- Les paysages sont magnifiques l-bas il parat.

- Oui, il ny a rien de mieux quune tendue de sable. Mais le Japon est superbe aussi. Jaime beaucoup les cerisiers

- En tout cas, tu matrise bien la langue. Justement

Cour de Japonais. Dix minutes avant la rcre, aucun lve ne suivait. La prof soupira et dit :

- Cest bon vous pouvez sortir !

Les lves se rurent hors de la salle de classe.

- Srnity ! Srnity !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux-noir accourait vers elles.

- Salut, Ann ! Tes pas en sortie ?

- Bah, non, suis en 6me moi !

- Ah oui ! Cest vrai !

- ET JSUIS PAS AVEC SETO ! Ouin !

- Euuuh Daccord, a va, te transformes pas en fontaine !

- Cest qui ? demanda Ann en dsignant Shiita.

- Ah oui, joubliais ! Ann, voici Shiita Ishtar. Shiita, Voici Annastasia Rhomanov.

- Salut ! dit Ann, contente de te connatre !

- Oui, moi aussi !

Shiita rentrait chez elle pied. A peine 5 jours aprs le dbut de lcole, elle se fit interpeller alors quelle navait pas parcourut le tiers du chemin .

- Eh ! Eh ! La nouvelle !

Elle ne se retourna pas, elle avait un prnom tout de mme !

- Bah alors, lui dit un garon en la rejoignant et en lui agrippant lpaule, faut rpondre quand on te parle !

Son ton tait dsagrable.

- Tu tappelle comment ? Moi cest Kuro !

- Shiita.

- Ca te dit de passer chez moi ? Jpeux taider faire tes devoirs !

- Non, merci, a ira.

- Bah alors ma jolie, faut pas avoir peur !

Va te faire voir, a va maintenant, tas compris ? pensa la jeune fille.

Kuro rigola et lana un sifflement. En lespace dun instant, une demi-douzaine de garons lentourrent.

Shiita rflchit peine et siffla son tour.

- Tu sais mme pas siffler, tinquite, on va tapprendre !

Un bruit de galop se fit entendre. Kuro se jeta temps sur le ct pour ne pas tre percut par une Dmence en furie. Shiita enfourcha la petite jument. Trois grands garons lui barrrent la route. Dune puissante dtente, Dem allongea son cou et leur fila chacun un coup de dent. Elle partit fond de train et arriva avec sa cavalire la maison.

- Shiita !

Odion avait ouvert Dem lorsquil avait vu quelle allait dfoncer sa porte. La jeune fille se rfugia dans ses bras. Elle lui raconta tout. Odion partit en courant de sa foule lgre et rapide pour rejoindre les garons. Dans lombre, il prit quelques photos et fit demi-tour.

Le lendemain, il accompagna Shiita au Lyce et montra les photos la principale.

- Merci, cela fait longtemps que je rve de les renvoyer ceux-l.

- Ca vous suffira ?

- Oui, oui cest amplement suffisant, avec le dossier quils ont croyez bien que nous ne les reverrons pas ! Enfin ! Il ne vous ont rien fait au moins ? demanda la directrice Shiita.

- Non, cest bon.

- Bien, passons maintenant des nouvelles plus joyeuses. Shiita Ishtar, vous tes admise en 7me anne, vos rsultats vous le permettant. Vous avez malheureusement rat la sortie mais il y en aura dautre. Et vous avez de la chance, les lves rentrent aujourdhui !


	7. Chapter 7

_Un revenant !_

- Shiita tait en 5me et elle vient prsent nous rejoindre, annona le professeur de Mathmatiques et principal des 7me. Je compte sur vous pour bien lintgrer dans cette classe.

Un rire moqueur salua ces paroles.

- Il me faut un volontaire pour soccuper delle

Silence

- Bon trs bien, je prends au hasard Voyons M. Muto !

- Lequel ? demandrent Yugi et Yami.

- Atem.

Avant que le professeur ne puisse continuer, on frappa la porte.

- M. Kaiba, sil vous plait

Seto se leva de mauvaise grce pour aller ouvrir la porte. Shiita entra timidement.

- Bien, dclara le prof, je vous prsente Mlle Shiita Ishtar. Mlle, allez vous mettre ct de M. Muto, la seule place libre. Si vous avez un problme, adressez-vous lui. Cest votre parrain en quelque sorte

- AHHHHHHHHH !

Ctait le cri de Seto qui avait retentit.

- M. Wheeler !

- Oui ? rpondit le jeune homme avec un air anglique qui ne trompait personne.

- Vous avez de la chance que je naie pas de preuve !

Le blond rit discrtement. Toute la classe riait, sauf Seto bien sur.

Shiita regarda Yami. Il avait un peu grandi depuis quelle lavait quitt.

- Euuuh Yami ?

- Oui Shiita ? lui rpondit le jeune homme, comme sil staient quitts la veille.

- Comment a se fait que Yugi et toi tes spars ?

- Oh, a ! Cest une longue histoire ! Retiens que cest Shadi qui nous a fil un coup de main !

- A demain les amis !

A la sortie, tous se sparrent.

- Yugi, rentre, ne mattends pas et dis grand-pre que je rentrerais tard.

- Dac Atem. A toute !

Shiita et le jeune pharaon traversrent le parc de Domino. Yami sassit sur un banc et attira Shiita contre lui.

- Au fait, je ne te lai pas dit mais je suis un Gardien du Tombeau enfin Gardienne

- Gnial !

Yami se pencha et lembrassa avec tendresse. Quand il la lcha, il lui murmura :

- Tu ma manqu

- Moi aussi, Yami

- Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Ils marchrent le plus lentement possible, discutant de choses et dautres, notamment de la nouvelle situation de Yami et Yugi qui avait prsent chacun leur corps.

Marek attendait devant la maison, inquiet.

- Shiita ! Tu as vu lheure quil est ?

- Oh, dsole Marek

- Bonsoir Atem ! lana une voix fminine.

- Bonsoir Shizu, rpondit linterpell. Marek, ta sur est plus polie que toi !

- Ouais, je sais mais elle, elle t leve par Odion.

Silence loquent

- Bon, je vais vous laisser en famille. A demain Shiita !

- A demain, Yami !

- Tu ne lappelle pas Atem ? demanda Odion, tonn.

- Non, jy arrive pas. Pour moi il reste Yami.

Tous taient table quand le tlphone sonna. Shizu se leva avec un soupir.

- Oui ?

_- Mre ? Cest Hauru._

- Hauru ! Comment vas-tu ? Attends, je branche le haut-parleur.

Tous entendirent la voix du jeune homme en clair.

-_ Je vais bien. Et vous ici, tout va bien ?_

- Oui. Shiita, vient de rentrer dans son nouveau lyce et tout se passe bien

- _Bon bah cest bien_

- Hauru, je suppose que vous nappelez uniquement pas pour prendre de nos nouvelles, dclara Odion, Hauru tant le seul membre de la famille quil vouvoyait encore.

- _Euuh__ non En fait, Shadi ma nomm son assistant et en tant que Gardiens, nous avons essayer de ramener le pre dAtem parmi nous_

- Ce qui ne sert strictement rien commenta Marek.

-_ Peut tre. Toujours est-il que jai eut la main trop lourde et_

La voix du jeune homme fut coupe par celle de Shadi. Lhomme avait hurl en Egyptien, si vite que personne navait compris quoi que ce soit.

- _Euuuh, je dois vous laisser, attendez-vous avoir de la visite ***bip, bip, bip, bip ***_

Les Ishtar se regardrent, dconcerts.

- De la visite ? rpta doucement Odion.

A ce moment, des coups se firent entendre et, brusquement, toutes les lumires steignirent.

- Monte ! ordonna Odion Shiita. Restez en arrire, tous les deux.

Il posa la main sur la poigne et attendit que Shiita soit dans sa chambre pour ouvrir.

La porte souvrit lentement devant une silhouette vtue dune cape. Un clair illumina le ciel et le visage du visiteur.

Yami Marek !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tous et toutes ! Je suis dsole de mon long silence mais pendant une anne de prpa, je nai pas eu le temps (ni linspiration) dcrire. Mais me revoila ! Et je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine (certainement tous les mardis ou mercredi). Voil ! La suite de la fic est avance et jai recrit les autres chapitres (pas de changements majeurs, juste de petites amliorations syntaxiques et ventuellement dorthographe). Bonne lecture et fates pleuvoir les commentaires !

Fugue

Odion fut le premier retrouver son sang-froid.

- Que fais-tu l ?

- Cest galement une question que je me pose, mon cher Odion.

Il tremblait de froid, ce qui nchappa pas Shizu.

- Odion, laisse-le rentrer

A contrecur, lhomme scarta.

- Ton bon cur te perdra, ma sur grogna Marek qui stait adoss la chemine.

- Jai une bonne raison Vous tes tous les trois debout non ? Odion, toi et ton double

- Exact, elle a raison.

La rflexion de Yami Marek lui valut les regards noirs des deux autres hommes. Marek se mit faire les cents pas.

- Cest a la visite qua prvue Hauru ?

- A propos, je sens bien que je ne suis pas le bienvenu, relana Yami Marek, aussi ais-je une preuve de ma bonne foi

Lhomme sortit une chane en or auquel pendait un pendentif en forme de croix anse et un autre en forme de fer cheval dans lequel il y avait une tte de cheval.

Odion la prit. Cet objet reprsentait le fait que Shiita appartienne aux Gardiens il tait charg de sa magie et si Yami Marek pouvait le toucher...

- Alors ? demanda Shizu en se tournant vers Marek.

- Au moindre faux pas, Odion te renvoi do tu viens.

- Et avec plaisir.

Yami Marek acquiesa.

- Merci. Et tout dabord, pour me diffrencier de mon double, je vous propose de mappeler Yam.

Tous les autres hochrent la tte.

- Et Shiita ? demanda Odion.

- Elle doit dormir, laissons-la, murmura Marek en levant les yeux vers la chambre de sa fille.

Dans sa chambre, Shiita avait tout entendu. Une peur panique sempara delle Yami Marek leur avait fait tant de mal elle et sa famille ! Elle prit ses affaires de cour pour le lendemain, et sortit par la fentre.

- Salut Shiita ! Tout va bien ? Tu as lair fatigue.

- Hum, murmura la jeune fille en se blottissant contre Yami qui venait darriver avec son frre. Simplement fatigue

- Cest moi qui tempche de dormir comme a ? demanda Yami avec un sourire taquin.

La sonnerie permit la jeune fille de ne pas rpondre.

A la fin de la journe, Shiita navait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche. A la sortie, elle dit au revoir ses amis et sloigna, seule.

Yami frona les sourcils. Dommage quil ait du rattrapage en Maths.

Le lendemain, Shiita tait absente. Les lves furent surpris lorsque leur professeur de mathmatiques rompit la monotonie de leur cour dhistoire.

- Shiita nest pas rentre chez elle hier soir. Quelquun laurait-il aperue en dehors des heures de cours ?

Seul rpondit le silence.

- Bon Si quelquun a une information qui pourrait nous aider la retrouver

Yami et ses amis se retrouvrent la sortie.

- On doit tre les seuls pouvoir la retrouver dit Joey.

- Ne temballe pas, Joey, rpliqua Seto, les policiers ont des chiens et il me semble quOdion la connait mieux que toi

Yami, qui stait assis sur le bord dun muret, la tte entre les mains se redressa brusquement.

- Ne me suivez surtout pas !

Il passa chez lui, prendre Spartan, son talon Arabe bai et parti au galop vers la maison des Ishtar.

A peine et-il frapp que Marek ouvrit.

- Excuse-moi, Atem

Yami voyait bien que Marek se retenait, quil tait bout de nerfs. Il avait galement lair du.

- Je voudrais juste savoir ce quil sest pass avant que

- Je suis arriv, rpondit Yam en sortant de la cuisine.

Yami le remercia. Il navait pas lair surpris aussi, Yam songea quil tait au courant. Il remarqua que son double stait calm et lui posa une main sur lpaule.

Avant de franchir la porte, le garon se retourna.

- Je vous la ramnerai saine et sauve, ne vous inquitez de rien

Avant de fermer la porte, il jura voir une larme couler sur la joue de Yam.

Il enfourcha Spartan et partit au galop vers la fort. Il ne sarrta quune seule fois.

- Shiita ! Je ten prie, rponds-moi !

Spartan hennit. La jeune fille tait l, couche au pied dun arbre. Yami la prit dans ses bras. Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Le regard de Yami lmu tant quelle se mit pleurer, se librant dun seul coup de toutes ses motions. Yami la serra contre lui. Il faisait nuit lorsquils se mirent en route.

- Je veux pas rentrer!

- Pourquoi ? Tes parents sont inquiets.

- Mais il va me

Sa voix se tue.

- Shiita, il pleurait aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne tai jamais menti Shiita, je te jure que Yami Marek pleurait.

Shiita ne rpondit rien mais se blotti contre Yami. Le garon talonna doucement Spartan.

La lune stait leve depuis longtemps lorsque Yami, Shiita et Spartan arrivrent en vue de la maison. Au moment de frapper, Shiita faillit faire une nouvelle crise dangoisse mais Marek ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Surgissant de la maison, il se rua sur sa fille et la serra dans ses bras, sans mme chercher retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur visage. Yam sourit lorsque Marek poussa doucement la jeune fille vers lui. Yam lui fit lever la tte et lui dit, les yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille :

- Pardonne-moi, Shiita.

Aprs une longue treinte il la dposa terre do elle courut dans les bras de sa mre puis dans ceux dOdion. Yam, essuyant ses yeux dun revers de la main murmura :

- Tu ny es pour rien, je suis le seul fautif

- Faux, coupa Odion. Dj au dpart si ton pre ne tavais pas forc subir cette initiation, rien ne serait arriv.

- Atem, reste donc pour cette nuit, jappelle ton grand-pre.

Yami hocha la tte.

- Va lui montrer o mettre son cheval, murmura Odion Shiita.

Yami retira le licol et laissa son cheval faire connaissance avec Dem. Puis sans prvenir, il enlaa Shiita et lembrassa vivement. La jeune fille sentit quelque chose de sal lui couler dans la bouche, Yami pleurait.

- Je veux que tu me promettes deux choses, mon Amour.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Yami

- Petit un : ne jamais me regarder quand je pleure et petit deux NE RECOMMENCE PLUS JAMAIS CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE !

Le garon la souleva de terre et la fit tourner dans ses bras. Il rentrrent enlacs dans la cuisine.

- Il faudra penser vous fiancer tous les deux, lana Yam avec un sourire.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour !

Après 2 semaines de délais pour vous laisser le temps de (re)lire les 8 premiers chapitre, je oublie de nouveau !

Merci à Mariinedu63 pour son commentaire !

Bonne lecture

Tempte de sable !

Shiita tait aux anges. Elle avait t autorise faire une randonne cheval avec ses amis. Seto sur Hadrien (un hongre bai brun) et Ann sur Tornado (talon noir) ouvrait la marche Yami sur Spartan et elle-mme sur Dmence la fermait. Les deux chevaux Arabes sentendaient merveille, la grande joie de leurs propritaires. Un cri rompit soudain le silence de la fort.

- Makuba ! sexclama Seto.

- Grand frre ! cria Makuba en courant vers eux. Cest Godzaburo ! Il est revenu !

- Comment-a revenu ? Monte !

- Attends-moi, Seto !

Ann, Makuba et Seto slancrent au galop vers la Kaiba Corp o ils logeaient tous les trois.

Quand Yami et Shiita arrivrent, Seto criait mais personne ntait dupe : le jeune PDG tait livide de peur. Shiita remarqua quAkunadin, le pre de Seto* tait lui aussi prsent. La jeune fille eut un sourire un peu machiavelique. Elle sapprocha.

- Seto ! cria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme cessa de hurler.

- Pourquoi vous tes repasss par la Kaiba Corp ?

- Hein ?

- Me dis pas que tas oubli ! Comme ttais pas l le jour de mon anniversaire, je vous invite toi, ton frre et Ann chez moi ce soir !

- Franchement, Seto, je veux bien croire que tes occup mais cest pas une raison pour oublier une invitation ! renchrit Yami. Cest ton beau-pre ? Celui dont tu nous dis tant de bien ?

Tous ses amis avaient compris que Yami ironisait. Mais son ton tait tellement srieux que Godzaburo goba tout.

- Euuuh, ouais cest a, rpondit Seto. Mais quels acteurs ! Pour ce soir, cest vrai ,Shiita, javais oubli Vraiment dsol. Je vais chercher nos affaires et jarrive. Makuba, Ann, restez l.

Seto revint avec un sac quil mit sur le dos de Hadrien.

- Allons-y. Isono ! Je te laisse installer ces messieurs.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Tu dis quAkunadin est mon pre ?

Seto, Shiita, Yami, Ann et Makuba taient assis dans la chambre de Shiita.

- Oui. Mais tu ne las su que trs tard.

Seto venait enfin de reconnatre que les histoires Egyptiennes ntaient pas que des histoires Et il avait beaucoup de choses apprendre.

- Mais je ne pourrai jamais lappeler papa ou mme pre dailleurs.

- Tu nas cas lappeler par son prnom.

- Mouais marmonna-t-il dun ton pas convaincu

- Allez, tout le monde, dit Shizu qui venait dentrer. Il est 11h30 passe ! Au lit !

Tous se couchrent. Ann et Seto sur un matelas de deux places, ct du lit de Shiita et Makuba en travers, sur un matelas une place. Shiita avait bien propos son lit, mais tout le monde avait protest vigoureusement. Sauf Yami qui lui avait propos de le partager

- Bonne nuit les amis ! lana Ann.

Des voix ensommeilles lui rpondirent.

- Quoi ? Vous navez pas t prvenus ?

Le prof de Maths tait tout secou : ses lves faisaient un voyage en Egypte prvu pour le lendemain et aucun navait t prvenu.

- Bon , allez faire photocopier ce papier sil vous plat.

Joey sorti et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une liasse de papier en main.

Seto avait lair soucieux lorsquil leva la main.

- Oui M. Kaiba ?

- Mon petit frre est seul la maison si je pars. Puis-je rester ici ?

- Et bien Si vous voulez.

- Un voyage dune semaine en Egypte ?

Shiita faisait sa valise. Marek venait juste de rentrer.

- Oui, avec le lyce. On part demain 5h.

- Cest si soudain

- Oui, on tait cens nous distribuer des papiers mais... tu sais ce que cest que ladministration

Marek hocha la tte et laissa sa fille se prparer. Lui-mme avait eu beaucoup de mal faire face la paperasse que reprsentait les Pilleurs de lOmbre, bien quelle aie t trs rduite. Heureusement quOdion tait l pour lui donner un coup de main. En fait, lpoque, il faisait tout.

Le plateau de Gizeh, le Sphinx, le temple de Louxor, Saqqarah, la valle des Rois, Abou Simbel et le barrage dAssouan occuprent les cinq premiers jours. On remontait en car vers le Caire lorsque la chaleur le moteur fit soudain des bruits bizarres et des gargouillis comme disait Joey. Il fallut sarrter. Le moteur avait trop chauff. Shiita et ses amis en profitrent pour se dgourdir les jambes. Ils staient peine loigns de 50 m quand Yami leur ordonna de retourner vers le car. Il firent peine 3 pas et un vent dune violence inoue se mit souffler. Shiita tomba. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix de ses amis, celle des autres qui staient mis hurler- et le sable pntrait dans ses oreilles. Aveugle, elle se releva et se mit marcher. Elle crut voir une forme au loin et acclra le pas mais elle perdit connaissance, touffe par le sable qui pntrait dans sa bouche.

*Akunadin est le pre du prtre Seto dans lEgypte Ancienne (a doit faire un gros changement dpoque J)

Twick : merci beaucoup pour ta pub ! Mme si jamais je navais pas dautres commentaires, je vois que jai quand mme des lecteurs (lectrices aussi ^^) sauf si les trois dont je sre on lut 10 fois les mmes chapitres !^^ En tous cas, merci pour tes commentaires rguliers !


	10. Chapter 10

_Le Pacte des Magiciens _

- Matre ! Regardez !

Lhomme habill de noir se pencha sur la forme tendue sur le sable.

- Vous pensez quelle est vivante ?

- Peut-tre Il faudrait prendre son pouls, rpondit sans enthousiasme un voix froide.

- Quoi ! Pas question que je la touche !

Un murmure approbateur parcourut la dizaine dhommes prsents.

- Akim peut le faire

- Oui ! Bonne ide, rpondit lhomme en noir.

Le jeune homme concern soupira et sapprocha de Shiita. Il posa sa main sur le cou de la jeune fille, lendroit o on sent battre la vie.

- Son pouls est faible mais rgulier.

- Oh, merde dclara un homme masqu.

- Arkana ! sexclama lhomme en noir.

- Dsol Matre

- Si elle est vivante, on ne peut pas la laisser l, murmura Akim.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? rpondit lhomme en noir.

- Non-assistance personne en danger, Seigneur, rpliqua Akim. Vous seriez passible dune forte amende.

- Pfff Si tu veux lemporter, porte-la.

Akim napprcia pas le fait que son matre prenne la jeune fille comme un objet, nanmoins, il la chargea sur ses paules.

Shiita se rveilla. Sa nuque et son dos taient douloureux. Une voix douce laida sortir des tnbres qui lenveloppaient nouveau.

- Shiita ! Revenez parmi nous !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux avec difficult.

- Akim murmura-t-elle. Cest toi ?

- Flatt que vous vous souveniez de moi Vous allez bien ?

- Oui oui je crois

- Akim ! sexclama soudain une voix dure depuis le couloir. Ici ! Quest-ce que tu faisais rvasser encore ?

- La jeune fille sest rveille, Seigneur

Un homme entra dans la pice o se trouvait Shiita. La jeune fille tenta de se lever mais la douleur de son dos len empcha. Lhomme la prit par le bras et la fit se lever. Elle russit se tenir peut prs immobile devant lui. Aprs lavoir observe pendant un bon bout de temps, il parla enfin :

- Je suis Malik Ishtar. Pour faire simple, cest moi le patron ici. Comment tu tappelles ?

- Shiita.

- Bon, je verrai demain ce que tu es capable de faire. Si tu me dois, je te remets dans le dsert et tu dbrouilles.

La jeune fille hocha la tte.

- Akim ! Je te rappelle que tu as du travail.

- Oui, Seigneur

Aprs un clin dil Shiita, le jeune homme sortit de la pice.

- Arkana ?

- Matre ? rpondit le magicien masqu dune voix tremblante dapprhension.

- Tu va prendre Shiita sous ton aile et lui apprendre le mtier !

- Bien Matre, grogna lhomme, ne cachant pas sa dception

- Ok gamine, dit le magicien la jeune fille, crois-moi, tu ne va pas chmer depuis le temps que je veux un assistant ! Et ne tavise mme pas de me dsobir ! Mes pouvoirs ont augment depuis la dernire fois quon sest vu !

- Je men doute, Arkana, et je consens tobir bien gentiment en change dune promesse

- Ben voyons !

- Je demande quaucun des Pilleurs de lOmbre ne rvle quoi que ce soit Malik Ishtar sur le fait que jappartienne aux Ishtar !

Cette demande fit lever un sourcil Arkana qui nen voyait pas lutilit.

- Trs bien Mais je ne peux pas mengager pour les autres !

- Dbrouille-toi Et garde lesprit que je peux tous vous rendre la vie impossible !

- Bon, daccord. Je verrai avec les autres Jai ta parole, nest-ce pas ?

- Si jai la tienne Mais si Malik lapprend -peu importe comment- le contrat est rompu.

- Tu connais le Pacte des Magiciens ? demanda Arkana aprs un moment de rflexion.

Pour toute rponse, la jeune fille tandis sa main que le magicien serra. Une aura blanche entoura les deux mains serres pour peu peu stendre leur propritaire au fur et mesure que le contrat prenait forme.

- Moi, Arkana, prestidigitateur professionnel et Pilleur de lOmbre au service de Malik Ishtar, mengage que ni moi ni mes camarades, ne rvlerons ce dernier que Shiita Ishtar, fille de Shizu et Marek Ishtar, ici prsente fait parti de sa famille et t initie au devoir sacr de Gardien du Tombeau. Sil manquait cette parole, ou si M. Ishtar lapprenait ou si cela tait prononc devant lui, ce Pacte serait rompu.

- Moi, Shiita Ishtar, Gardienne des Tombes, disciple de Shadi de niveau 5, mengage me placer sous la tutelle dArkana tant quil respectera ce serment et quil me donnera des ordres _raisonnables_.

Sur leur poignet droit se grava un signe ressemblant un simple tatouage.

- Si lun de nous dtruit ce pacte commena Arkana.

- Ce signe se dtruira aussi, je sais.

- Odion est un bon professeur ce que je vois.

- Il ny a pas que lui

Parler dOdion tait difficile pour Shiita, sa famille et ses amis lui manquaient beaucoup.

- Juste une chose, Arkana.

- Hum ?

- Ne me demande pas de tappeler Matre ou quoi que ce soit. Dj pour Malik Ishtar, je vais avoir du mal

Arkana allait rpondre lorsque la voix de Malik linterrompit.

- Arkana ! Mets-l dans la chambre du haut !

Lhomme fit signe la jeune fille de le suivre et la conduit au grenier.

- A toi de faire le mnage la-dedans ! Personne ne sen occupera ta place Cest un peu petit mais au moins tes toute seule ! Je pense que tu as le temps de tinstaller Normalement cette aprm, le Matre va voir si tu peux rejoindre lquipe.

Il sortit en fermant la porte.

La chambre tait une petite pice. Simple, mais en mauvais tat. La jeune fille visualisa sa chambre telle quelle tait chez elle et la mme apparut mais en plus petite. Une photo de sa famille tait pose sur le bureau et une de ses amis ct. La jeune fille sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues : ces cadres ntaient pas l lorsquelle tait partie__


	11. Chapter 11

Cigarette

Shiita sorti du dernier tube de la structure dans laquelle Sedim lavait fait passer. Elle eut une pense pour Shadi qui lavait apprit vaincre sa peur des endroits clos.

Sedim eut une expression satisfaite lorsquil regarda le chronomtre et il emmena la jeune fille lcurie pour le test final. Il expliqua Shiita que sa petite taille (par rapport aux autres Pilleurs) lui permettait davoir un cheval pour elle seule. Sedim lui montra une petite jument bai brl ( brune ) en lui disant :

- Une vraie horreur, aucun de mes hommes ne peut la monter, ni la sortir au licol ou quoi que soit dautre.

La jeune fille regarda plus attentivement la jument qui avait pass la tte en dehors du box pour rclamer des caresses. Voyant que son matre avait besoin daide, lun des Pilleurs intervint :

- Cest un trs bonne comdienne, affirma-t-il.

Shiita leva un sourcil, sceptique. Elle sapprocha de la jument, nosant demander comment elle sappelait, elle lui parla doucement. Un Pilleur de lombre lui tendit un filet et une selle. Aprs avoir harnach sa monture, elle la conduit la carrire extrieure. Shiita rgla ses triers terre pour pouvoir monter. Croyant quelle avait besoin daide, Sedim fit signe Arkana daller laider. Au moment o lhomme posait un genou terre et croisait les doigts pour faire un marche-pied, la jeune fille se hissa en selle.

- Dsole, Arkana

Elle rgla ses triers et ressangla pendant que la jument se tint tranquille. Lorsquelle serra ses mollets, la jument passa au petit trot. Lorsquelle ferma ses doigts elle repassa au pas.

- Je ne vois pas o est le pro

Un claquement sec venait dinterrompre Shiita. Arkana venait de faire claquer la chambrire. La jument fit un brusque cart et la jeune fille dut serrer ses talons pour ne pas perdre lquilibre. Elle dcouvrit alors le vritable problme de la jument : elle ne devait pas supporter trop de pression. Elle partit un galop denfer et la jeune fille eut toutes les peines du monde la calmer.

Sedim lui fit signe de sapprocher et de descendre.

- Shiita, cette jument de 8 ans sappelle Cigarette et est sous ta tutelle partir de maintenant. Fais comme si elle tait toi partir de maintenant.

Arkana choisit ce moment pour lui expliquer que les tches mnagres taient accomplies tour de rle par groupe de 2 ou 3 que dcidait Sedim.

- Et pour voir ce que tu vaux, ajouta ce dernier, tu commenceras ds ce soir la vaisselle avec Akim. En attendant, reste avec ta jument, tu as la carrire pour toi toute seule. Arkana ! Reste avec elle !

Belle occasion pour la jeune fille de travailler sa magie, elle fit venir barres et chandeliers par tlkinsie. Elle se rendit compte que la jument sautait trs bien. Arrive 1m20, elle dcida darrter. Elle caressa la jument et sen occupa jusqu' ce que la lumire ambiante ne lui permit plus de voir correctement. Elle remit la jument dans son box et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Aprs manger, elle fit la vaisselle avec Akim. Ils discutrent de tout et de rien et, au fur et mesure de la discussion, elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme tait le souffre-douleur des Pilleurs et de Malik.

En retournant dans sa chambre, Shiita repensa ce que lui avait dit Akim. Elle sentendait trs bien avec lui il tait le jeune frre de Shadi et Odion et elle tait sre que lui aussi lapprciait beaucoup, voir plus

Elle allait sendormir lorsque lon frappa sa porte.

- Entrez, murmura-t-elle dune voix ensommeille.

- Shiita, cest moi, lui rpondit une voix familire.

- HaHauru ?

- Ouais

- TOI ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Du calme, petite sur

La jeune fille sourit. Jamais elle navait eut lintention de tuer son grand-frre.

- Mise part ton exprience rate, a va ?

- Euuuh oui Mais pas question que je dorme avec les Pilleurs de lOmbre !

- Ma chambre est la tienne, sourit la jeune fille.


	12. Chapter 12

_Delea___

Lorsque Hauru se rveilla, la place ct de lui tait vide : Shiita stait leve. Il descendit dans la cuisine et y trouva la jeune fille et Akim en train de prparer le petit-djeuner.

- Bonjour Hauru ! Bien dormi ?

- Ouais Et toi ?

- Pas mal

- Tu tes leve tt remarqua le jeune homme.

- Je vais pas laisser Akim prparer tous ces petits-djeuners tout seul !

Le concern eut un sourire dexcuse en direction de Hauru.

- Pardonnez-moi mais elle na rien voulut entendre.

- Je ne te blme pas Akim Ca sens drlement bon ! ajouta-t-il en se penchant sur les tartines grilles. A ce propos, surette, il parat que tu es une excellente cuisinire.

- jai eu dexcellents professeurs, rpondit-elle humblement.

- Hauru !

Sedim venait dentrer dans la pice ou plutt, il avait un pas lintrieur comme si le fait dy entrer le dgotait.

- Tu es dj debout ? Inutile de te lever si tt surtout pour euh rester dans la cuisine

- Je prfre la compagnie des personnes disons qui nont pas un _trs haut statut social_ : elles sont souvent moins imbues de leur personne

- Hum hum, toussota Shiita.

- Oui, bien sr, Atem est lexception qui confirme la rgle.

- Cest pas bien de dire du mal de son matre, murmura Shiita.

- Je nai pas de matre, je suis libre comme lair !

- Shiita, rappelez-moi de faire part de ceci mon frre an, je crois que cela va grandement lintresser

- Avec plaisir Akim, rpondit la jeune fille avec un sourire de louve.

Hauru eut un grognement dsapprobateur

- Votre caf est prt, monsieur, reprit la jeune fille pour changer de sujet.

Elle dposa une tasse pleine ainsi que des tartines sur un plateau quelle amena dans la salle manger. Sur la table, elle ajouta le lait et le sucre. Elle retourna ensuite dans la cuisine.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda Hauru.

- NON ! rpondirent Akim et Shiita en mme temps.

Le jeune homme eut une moue tonne.

- En fait, dit Akim, ceux qui prparent le repas mangent aprs les autres Pour le djeuner et le dner, condition quil reste de la nourriture.

- Et alors ? rpliqua Hauru. De toutes faons, jai pas faim.

Bien quil mentait, Shiita fut mue par cette marque de solidarit.

Aprs leur petit-djeuner, Shiita sortit pour nourrir Cigarette. Elle lui passa un coup de brosse quand elle sentit des bras entourer ses paules. Hauru posa son front contre la nuque de sa jeune sur.

- Tu es sr davoir bien dormi cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Jai pas le droit de faire des clins ?

Shiita imaginait si peu ces paroles dans la bouche de son frre quelle se dgagea de son treinte et se retourna. Hauru la regarda avec tendresse. Et, se tournant vers la jument :

- Comment elle sappelle ?

- Cigarette.

- Elle est bien ?

- Gniale ! Rapide, maniable, super sauteuse

- Tu veux que je te prsente mon cheval ?

- Ouais ! A toute lheure ma belle !

Hauru se dirigea vers la partie de lcurie rserve Sedim. Il sy trouvait 3 juments et ltalon Arabe-Barbe noir de Sedim : Satan. Hauru se dirigea vers le box voisin de celui de Satan o se trouvait une jument bai brl.

- Voici Rambo.

A lannonce de son nom, la jument sorti la tte de son box et regarda son matre se diriger vers elle.

La premire chose que vit Shiita fut le regard empli de confiance et de tendresse que la jument portait sur Hauru.

- Rambo, voici Shiita, ma petite sur. Faut dire ce qui est, ajouta le jeune homme sa sur, elle est pourrie en dressage, elle saute pas trs trs haut (1m80) mais elle est super intelligente.

- Elle lair.

- Ca te plairait de la monter ?

- Et comment !

- Hauru ! lana une voix fminine. Tu ne devrais pas confier ta jument des esclaves !

- Bonjour Delea, dit Hauru dune voix froide, juste histoire dtre poli.

- Jespre quelle na pas touch Majest elle laurait salie

- Tsss Shiita ne sintressera jamais une jument aussi quelconque que la tienne ! Et mle-toi de tes affaires ! Shiita, voici Delea, la demi-sur de Marek et Shizu. Pour en revenir Rambo, tu peux la harnacher tout de suite, elle a t brosse.

La jeune fille sexcuta et Hauru lui fit le pied et tint la jument par la bride jusqu' la carrire. Il installa quelques obstacles, tendit une cravache la jeune fille et lui dit :

- A toi de jouer !

Shiita dirigea Rambo vers le premier obstacle la jument senvola.

Elle abordait le 2me lorsque son regard fut attir par Sedim, accoud la barrire. Ce qui amena Rambo faire un refus.

- Pas grave, lui cria Hauru, reviens et donne un coup derrire ta jambe !

Shiita obit et le reste du parcourt se droula sans autres incidents. Mise part quelle sentait le regard de Sedim pos sur elle.

Voil ! Ah oui, pour ceux qui trouveraient que le site est parfois long charger, je publie ma fic sur un autre site ( je nen suis encore quau prlude) sous le mme titre et le mme pseudo : .net/l/920/3/0/3/1/0/0/0/0/0/1/. A plus !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai d'énormes problèmes de connexion et de débit à l'internat alors je n'ai pas pu publier la semaine dernière. Et comme je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire la semaine prochaine, je vous publie deux chapitres d'un coup.

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

Chantage

- Une rando ? Cest quoi ces salades ? sexclama Hauru.

- Ce nest quune rumeur qui cour M. Ishtar.

- Ouais Et il parat mme quon aura 2 nouveaux Et arrte de mappeler comme a !

Akim eut un fou-rire nerveux. Shiita entra dans la chambre et scria :

- Hauru ! Tes encore en pyjama ? Dpche !

- Passe mes affaires, jai la flemme.

Shiita lui lana les vtements et le jeune homme se battait avec son T-shirt lorsque Sedim entra dans la chambre. Il allait reprendre la parole lorsquune ombre se projeta sur lui. Hauru se jeta dessus et ils roulrent sur le sol. Le garon se retrouva la figure contre terre, immobilis par Odion ! Shiita touffa grand-peine un cri de joie en reconnaissant son percepteur.

- Lche-le ! Ordonna Sedim lhomme. Bien, je vois que vous vous connaissez Odion va rester dans votre chambre.

Shiita lana un regard navr son frre, il ne pourrait plus prsent dormir avec eux.

- Cest quoi cette histoire de rando ? demanda ce dernier.

- Je vais texpliquer dans mon bureau : _ils_ nont pas besoin de le savoir.

Un grand silence suivit le dpart de Hauru puis, ny tenant plus, Shiita se jeta dans les bras dOdion.

- Tu ma manqu murmura-t-elle simplement.

- Toi aussi.

La jeune Gardienne allait poser des questions sur ses parents quand la porte souvrit sur Arkana.

- On te croyait mort, dit-il ladresse dOdion.

- Ben non.

- En tous cas, Matre Ishtar te demande. Shiita, viens.

Odion se posait pas mal de questions lorsque Shiita entra et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Il ma dtruit le dos gmit-elle.

- Quest-ce que tu fais au juste avec lui ?

- Magie il ma fait voltiger dans les airs aujourdhui. Pas assez concentre

Odion sapprocha doucement et sassit sur les hanche de la jeune fille, allonge sur le dos. Il ouvrit la fermeture clair dorsale du T-shirt et retira les agrafes du soutient-gorge de Shiita. Il plaa ses mains sur le haut des hanches de la jeune fille et remonta doucement le long de son dos au fur et mesure, ses mains se firent de plus en plus insistante. Shiita commenais enfin se dtendre lorsque Sedim entra. Vif comme lclair, Odion mit une couverture sur le dos de la jeune fille. Sedim frona les sourcils et dclara :

- Pas de a ici, Odion.

- Quoi ? Je vous vous mprenez Sedim! Jamais je ne

- Tais toi ! Ne recommence plus, point. Sinon je svit.

- Mais

- SILENCE ! Apparemment, tu nas pas chang Et bien tu ne pourras pas dire que je nai as tent dutiliser la manire douce. Je veux te voir dans mon bureau aprs le repas, que tu prpareras avec Shiita. Elle te montrera le chemin.

Pour toute rponse, Odion poussa un long soupir, histoire dvacuer le stress qui commenait dj semparer de lui. Malik eut la euh _dlicatesse_, de passer outre.

- Je vais te laisser une dernire chance, Odion, ou tu montre une parfaite soumission mon gard, ou bien tu le regrettera srieusement et tu ne sera pas le seul ! Car, vois-tu, jai appris quil y a autre chose que la douleur physique pour faire souffrir un Homme

Lhomme, tte basse, ne rpondit pas

- Je te laisse 5 minutes pour prendre ta dcision. Alors ? demanda-t-il lorsquelles se furent coule. Trs bien Si tu ne retrouve pas lusage de ta langue, _elle_ risque de ne pas le retrouver

Dun geste, il alluma un cran sur lequel on voyait Shiita, attache une chaise.

- Alors ?

- Trs bien, vous avez ma parole.

- Bon, si tu me dsobit ne serais-ce quune fois, tu le regretteras amrement Ah, oui, encore une chose. Je tautorise mappeler par mon prnom mais pas me manquer de respect clair ?

- Oui.

- Bon, tu peux partir. Oh, et Odion ? La technologie daujourdhui est passionnante


	14. Chapter 14

Dsole pour lattente

Laccident

Shiita faisait la vaisselle et Odion lessuyait. La vaisselle tait moiti faite lorsque Sedim entra dans la cuisine.

- Arrtez 2 minutes tous les deux et coutez-moi.

Shiita arrta docilement leau et Odion posa son torchon.

- Vous savez que demain, il y a une randonne de prvue. Odion, tu viendras me voir aprs, tu ouvriras la marche. Quant toi, Shiita, tu la fermeras et fera avancer les tranards.

- Bien, Sedim.

- A tout lheure, Odion.

Shiita et lhomme se regardrent.

- Il est de bonne humeur, sourit Odion en reprenant son ouvrage.

Odion inspira profondment et frappa la porte.

- Entre, Odion. Et ferme la porte.

Il obit.

- Voici le plan quen penses-tu ?

- Certain auront du mal finir murmura-t-il aprs un instant de silence.

- Comme ?

- Peut-tre Akim, Arkana, Lumis

- A propos dAkim, il parat quil est ton frre ?

- Exact. Shadi est galement notre frre an.

- Dis-moi, Odion, quil y a-t-il exactement entre Shiita et toi ?

Pris de court par la question, lhomme mit un certain temps rpondre.

- Et bien Disons simplement que je lai leve alors nous sommes trs proches lun de lautre.

- Cest tout ?

Odion hocha la tte tout en retenant le vous avez lair dut qui lui montait aux lvres.

Odion allait prendre cong lorsquun cri leur parvint.

- La salle dentranement, murmura Sedim.

Arrivs l-bas, les deux hommes dcouvrirent Arkana qui faisait rebondir Shiita contre les murs.

- Arkana ! Ca suffit !

En entendant la voix de son Matre, le magicien sursauta et rompit le sort de lvitation. Shiita fit une chute de 3 mtres de haut. Odion parvint rattraper la jeune fille. Ses muscles tendus lextrme par la magie quelle sefforait de combattre, elle tremblait.

- Non mais a va pas ? Quest-ce qui test pass par la tte ?

Le magicien bredouilla des excuses.

- Ca suffit ! Je retire immdiatement Shiita de ta tutelle.

Arkana sinclina pour dissimuler son sourire. Pour le pacte, Odion tait au courant aussi murmura-t-il Shiita, assez fort pour Arkana mais pas assez pour Sedim:

- Tout va bien, Miss Ishtar ?

A ce moment, le sceau se rompit. Arkana tait ple de fureur.

- Odion, occupe-toi delle.

- Bien.

- Dshabilles-toi, dit Odion Shiita lorsquils furent dans leur chambre. Je vais chercher de quoi soulager la douleur.

Quand il revint, la jeune fille tait assise sur lit en sous-vtements. Un coton en main, Odion dsinfecta les plaies sur les paules et les joues de la jeune fille. Il lallongea ensuite sur le ventre et lui massa le dos. Shiita finit par sendormir, puise. Sedim entra une demi-heure aprs que la jeune fille se soit endormie. Vtu seulement dun pantalon noir, Odion lisait, adoss au mur, la tte de Shiita reposant sur ses genoux.

- Tu penses quil faut appeler un mdecin ? lui demanda Malik.

- Non, a nest pas grave. Il ne faudra pas quelle force demain, cest tout.

- Odion

- Oui ?

- Non, rien Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Sedim, rpondit Odion dune voix douce.

- Allez, encore un effort !

Arkana, qui navait jamais fait de randonne, peinait sous le soleil de midi. Sedim ralenti Satan pour se mettre la hauteur du Pilleur.

- Cest quand la prochaine pause ?

Le magicien tait le seul pouvoir poser des questions et traner sans se prendre un coup de badine dans les jambe pour le faire avancer.

- Quand on sera arriv en haut. Allez !

Enfin le plateau ! Arkana sarrta peine arriv, vitant de regarder la pente quil venait de gravir. Lorsque Shiita enjamba le dernier rocher, elle se retrouva juste derrire Arkana, les talons dans le vide.

- Arkana, avance !

Pour toute rponse, lhomme lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les ctes. Il se retourna pour voir la jeune fille tomber. Il se pencha pour essayer de saisir sa main mais trop tard. Alert par les cris, Odion se retourna et plit lorsquil vit Arkana pench au-dessus du vide, seul. Il se prcipita et dvala la cte. Un rocher en contre-bas avait arrt la chute de la jeune fille.

- Shiita, Shiita ! Rponds-moi !

La jeune fille poussa un grognement de douleur sa jambe formait un angle bizarre.

- Odion ! cria Sedim.

- Elle a la jambe casse !

Sedim sortit son portable et appela un docteur qui arriva rapidement.

- Une jambe casse ? Une simple luxure, oui. Lve-toi et appuis-toi.

La jeune fille se leva. Voyant quelle refusait dobir, le docteur la dstabilisa, la forant sappuyer sur sa jambe blesse. Un horrible craquement suivit dun cri de douleur se firent entendre. Shiita tomba terre.

- Voil, maintenant elle est casse !

- Merci, intervint schement Sedim. Odion, ramne-la en haut.

Lhomme sexcuta tant bien que mal.

- Mets-la sur Satan.

Ralisant ce quil venait dentendre, lhomme obit et hissa la jeune fille jusqu' la croupe de ltalon.

- Ne te sers pas de tes jambes.

- Mais comment

Sedim lui posa les mains sur sa propre taille.

- Tiens-toi, lui dit-il. Bien, ajouta-t-il ladresse des Pilleurs. Messieurs, remerciez Arkana, nous redescendons immdiatement, sa jambe a besoin de soin.

- Et on pourrait pas les lui donner ici ? demanda un Pilleur avec mauvaise humeur.

Le regard que lui jeta Sedim le fit taire.


End file.
